


teddy bear

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hoodie_time, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sammy's upset, Dean's upset. If Mary can't figure out why Sammy's upset...</p>
            </blockquote>





	teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written as misplaced-comment fic for hoodie_time's [Dean-focused hurt/comfort commentfic meme](http://community.livejournal.com/hoodie_time/299079.html).

_Troublemaker already_ , Mary remembers saying to Dean the December before he was born. Dean's four and it's still true. Every time Sammy starts crying, if Mary and John take too long about tending to Sammy, Dean sets up a ruckus fit to raise the dead. There was one ghost whose first appearance Mary knows of was to scare the shit out of the bastard trying to molest the deceased's daughter, and best guess is that she was summoned by her daughter's cry for help; Mary knows from raising the dead.

Tonight Mary just can't figure out what the boys' problem is. Sammy's not hungry, not wet, not ill that Mary can tell, won't settle for Mary, won't settle for John, and of course Dean won't settle at all while Sammy's making noise. "Sammy's upset, Mommy," is all Dean will say.

Finally Mary gives up and puts Sammy back in his crib, then carries Dean into the room. "Here, you figure out what's wrong," she says, putting Dean in next to Sammy.

Five seconds later both boys are quiet. Five minutes later both boys are asleep.


End file.
